warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart Contests
This is a page for all contest entries. Enjoy the art! NOTE: THE SUN-DROWN-PLACE CONTEST HAS NOW CLOSED. NO MORE ENTRIES WILL BE ACCEPTED. Contest 2~ Sun drown place Sun drown place contest enter requests: Please post join requests under this title without a heading but please sign with four ~'s. May I join the contest? I'm doing Crowfeather. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 08:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Course! FeatherMew? 15:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Eh, Leopard and Millie convinced me to enter. So....can I join the contest? I'm doing Brambleclaw 08:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Great, you're in! FeatherMew? 15:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Can I enter? I'm doing... you guessed it... Feathertail! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 20:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I enter and do Crowpaw? ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 21:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' ::Sure you can! 22:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I see no need to inform you all I'm entering, but I am anyways. XD 22:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll join. I'll be doing Brambleclaw. ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 18:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : Your in! Feather 18:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon : : Can I join? I'll do Squirrelpaw. I promise I'll send a join request for the project, but please, can I please enter? PLEASE?!?!?!?!?! Spottedfang 22:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Um, yea sure. Please no begging. :: May I ask when this contest ends? xD sorry just confused. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:01, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing '''2011 (UTC) :: Contestants *Feathermoon - Crowpaw *Cloudskye - Stormfur *Leopardclaw - Crowpaw *Rainwillow - Tawnypelt *Feathertail Millie - Feathertail *Shadewing - Crowpaw *Ravenflight - Squirrelpaw *Silversong - Brambleclaw *Spottedfang - Squirrelpaw *Graceglow-Squirrelpaw *Loudsplash-Squirrelpaw *Bluefeather-Feathertail *Seasplash-Feathertail Sun drown place entries: ''Please post your entries (only 1 per user) under this title and use '''heading 4 for the title with the name of the cat you chose. After, sign with four ~'s.'' ---- ''Stormfur, Cloudskye'' Here's my entry, Stormfur. I didn't want to use the warrior blank we had, so I used a different one from Wildpath's dA account. 07:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- ''Squirrelpaw, Ravenflight'' Well here she is. I chose Squirrelpaw for this contest. Hope you like it! Ravenflight00 15:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- ''Crowpaw, Feathermoon'' Wonderful Crowpaw :D FeatherMew? 15:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ---- ''Feathertail, Feathertail Millie'' This is my entry, Feathertail. I know this is the old MCA blank, but it has no leaves and I reckon it captures her perfectly. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 22:32, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- ''Crowpaw, Leopardclaw'' I'm using Wildpath's WindClan blank. Fail of a Crowpaw. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 08:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- ''Brambleclaw, Silversong'' '' My entry for the contest. Brambleclaw! It took 2 hours to make him, so you better like him! Lol, jk! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 20:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- ''Tawnypelt, Rainwillow'' Here's Tawnypelt! Yeah I know, she looks horrible. 11:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- ''Crowpaw, Shadewing'' Finally, I got him done. Ugh, he's horrible. I completely failed on shading. ShadewingMischief Managed... 16:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing ---- ''Squirrelpaw, Spottedfang'' This is Squirrelpaw. My sister helped me make her :) Spottedfang 17:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- ''Squirrelpaw, Loudsplash'' Well I decided to try layers and this is what I got! 21:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- ''Squirrelpaw, Graceglow'' This is my Squirrelpaw. Apologies on the highlights. XD I feel this blank captures her perfectly. 14:40, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ''Feathertail, Bluefeather101'' I must say...i'm really proud of how this turned out! Bluefeather101 19:37, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ''Feathertail, Seasplash'' I LOVE this! 19:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Final Vote Please leave your signature next to the name of the user you think should win '''''based on the quality of the charart they entered. *Feathermoon: *Cloudskye: 17:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *Leopardclaw: *Rainwillow: LittlewillowSmall and fast! 23:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) 23:24 Wed Dec 7Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 21:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *Feathertail Millie: *Shadewing: *Ravenflight: *Silversong: 05:36, December 8, 2011 (UTC) -- 10:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *Spottedfang: *Graceglow: *Loudsplash: 16:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) 02:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing FerretclawLover 12:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *Bluefeather: *Seasplash: --'Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... ' 20:08, December 10, 2011 (UTC)--The nameless UserI like being secret... 17:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Results First place Loudsplash Second place Rainwillow Third place Silversong and Seasplash